Conventionally, mobile telephones are a known form of mobile communication terminal.
With IMT-2000 mobile phones, in particular, an IC card called a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card is distributed to users.
Each SIM card stores a subscriber identifier representing information such as a telephone (subscriber) number or a carrier (contracted company and the communication scheme thereof) for every line contract. Mounting this SIM card in a phone and reading out an identifier from the SIM card enables calls to be made and taken. Also, interchanging the SIM card for mounting in a phone enables a plurality of phones to be used for different purposes using a single contracted line.
In the case where a single user contracts a plurality of communication lines, SIM cards storing an identifier for every contract are provided. Therefore, interchanging the SIM cards for mounting in a phone enables a plurality of lines to be used for different purposes with the one phone.
A phone capable of mounting two SIM cards has also been proposed (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-189361). Therefore, mounting the two SIM cards provided as a result of a user contracting two lines enables calls to be made using these two lines with the one phone.
If only one line is used, only functions and operation screens tailored to the contracted line need be displayed.
However, in the case of a phone capable of using a plurality of lines, the user needs to ascertain the antenna status (signal strength) for each line, and be aware of incoming emails and the like. Also, functions and provided applications may differ for each contracted line or carrier.
Therefore, user-friendly screen display tailored to the operation conditions and functions of each communication line being used is desirable.
Heretofore, user-friendly display screens for a mobile phone that thus uses a plurality of lines has not been proposed.